All In Good Time
by the labile affect
Summary: "How dare you get under my skin, Heiwajima Shizuo?" Make up sex with an angry Orihara Izaya isn't quite what he had in mind that evening, but if he's honest, Shizuo can't complain. PWP.


**Disclaimer: Are disclaimers even still a thing? I mean, who in their right mind would think I'm claiming Durarara! as my own? In any case, it's not mine.**

**Author's Note: I was practicing writing smut and... this happened. I don't pretend to be experienced with this, but I figured that I'd publish it and see what reactions I'd get. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as I'm sure this could be improved. Still, I hope you enjoy~**

Ever since certain developments had come to fruition, Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya had buried the hatchet, so to say. Nothing about their lives had changed dramatically, aside from some late night entertainment between the two, but Ikebukuro had actually become a slightly more peaceful city after the bodyguard had ceased hurling various vending machines at the information broker. However, despite their pact not to assault each other, it would be an exaggeration to say that their new situation was perfect. Izaya still enjoyed being an annoyance and Shizuo still got pissed off, no surprise there. If anything, their verbal fights were possibly more violent than their physical ones had ever been.

Which shouldn't be a problem, right? It wasn't like they got their feelings hurt just because their tempers, mainly Shizuo's, tended to flare every so often.

Right. So, Izaya asked himself as he sat in frustration, why did it bother him this damn much that he hadn't seen Shizuo in almost a week after their last blowout? Why was he staring at his computer screen blankly instead of, you know, doing his job? The one he loved so much? Didn't he live for manipulating his little humans, for playing God? Why couldn't he stop thinking about that dumb brute? Why all of the internal questioning? Izaya wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact that he couldn't concentrate or that he'd realized that he was moping. Perhaps what made him truly angry was the fact that he was angry at all. He did not, under any circumstances, allow his emotions to control him. Especially not because of Shizuo, even if...

Gritting his teeth, he shoved a hand through his hair and screwed his eyes shut as he sighed through his nose. He couldn't remember what their fight had been about. He'd done or said something, obviously, then Shizuo had gotten so riled up he had stormed out. Really, if this... relationship? Such an odd word for Izaya to be using. Regardless, if this was going to work, Shizuo would have to learn to quit reacting so vehemently to his teasing. And, well, he supposed that he'd probably have to put in the effort to patch things up too. He wasn't familiar with bending his ways to suit other people, but this wouldn't be the first time that Shizuo had become a special case. What was it about Shizuo that caused Izaya to crave his attention? It was absolutely disgusting.

Love was a disease, Izaya had concluded long ago, and for some mind boggling reason, he'd let himself get infected. Well, he wasn't going to just sit around and pout. If that brute wanted a fight, then he'd bring the fight straight to Shizuo. Smirking, he stood up to grab his coat.

xxxxx

Izaya probably arrived at Shizuo's place quicker than he normally would, not that he'd be willing to admit that he'd felt any sort of urgency. While he could technically break into Shizuo's home with ease, he was ready to accept that it would be best to go by the book this time. At least, he'd go by the book as much as the mischievous man was capable of. With a few knocks at the door, he waited rather impatiently for Shizuo to answer. The moment stretched on for what felt longer than necessary, but then Shizuo was opening the door with an expression that spoke of both irritation and bafflement, a trademark cigarette hanging from his mouth. It made sense, after all, that Shizuo would neither be expecting anyone or appreciate a random visitor.

"Hello, Shizu-chan~" When Shizuo realized it was Izaya, his face shifted from irritated and baffled to surprised, then irritated again. Izaya wasn't sure what to make of Shizuo's reaction, but he felt there was something else lingering within those brown eyes, which were not hidden behind blue shades for once. Perhaps he hadn't been the only one who was bothered by the time they'd spent apart. Good, the idiot had better feel regret for being such an inconvenience during the past five days.

"What are you-"

He paid Shizuo's protest no mind, simply slipping past him and into the apartment. Izaya stood there, arms crossed, glancing at his surroundings with disinterest. This did not seem to sit well with Shizuo, who was starting to look dangerous. "What the hell makes you think that you can just barge in here?" Rather than dignifying that with a response - because seriously, Shizuo, he can do anything he wants - he turned and plucked the cigarette from Shizuo's mouth, flicking it through the doorway before he promptly pushed the door closed. At this point, Shizuo definitely looked furious, so he figured that he should stamp the fire out before he got burned. By setting a different kind of fire, of course, one that would consume them both.

"Izaya, get the fuck-"

Interrupting him for the second time, Izaya grabbed the front of his shirt, snaking his other hand into Shizuo's hair and reaching up to crush his lips against the other man's. For a heartbeat, Shizuo stiffened, but before he could feel something gross like anxiety, Shizuo's mouth was responding with vigor. Smirking briefly, he didn't waste a moment as he shoved his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, whining a little when Shizuo gave a sharp suck on his tongue. He wasn't one for being vocal in a situation like this, but damn, sometimes he couldn't help it. When he felt Shizuo's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against Shizuo's body, there was no way he could resist the temptation to roll his hips forward.

The groan he earned was greatly satisfying, Shizuo's hips grinding back into his being a bonus, the friction causing him to quickly become half hard. Yeah, okay, this needed to escalate. Now. Pulling back slightly, he stripped his jacket and practically tore off Shizuo's vest, letting the two articles of clothing fall to the floor. Unable to wait, he latched his mouth back onto Shizuo's, hooking his leg around Shizuo's waist. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Izaya hopped up and wrapped his other leg around Shizuo, grinding down on his groin. Shizuo, now leaning against a wall for support, grunted as he clutched at Izaya's backside and again ground back against him.

Pulling away from the heated kiss, he nipped at Shizuo's neck, sucking and licking. As if to reward him, Shizuo squeezed his ass and Izaya pressed a hard kiss to the other man's jaw. "Take me to the bed," he murmured and it was an order, not a request. Shizuo didn't seem to take offense, instead obeying him without a word. In a moment, he found himself plopped onto Shizuo's mattress with him pinning Izaya down. Except that he wasn't about to allow Shizuo to take charge this time. No, this was his turn. With a particularly impish gleam in his eyes, he reached down and fondled the bulge in Shizuo's trousers, knowing all too well that he was sporting quite a similar look. Shizuo's hands fisted, him shamelessly pressing into Izaya's palm to receive more of the contact.

That was... pretty hot, actually.

His arousal twitched at Shizuo's blatant display of desire for him. Feeling himself squirm a bit - because shit, could these pants get any tighter? - he was perhaps more eager than he would've liked when he fumbled with Shizuo's belt. Watching Shizuo unbutton his shirt wasn't helping, as Izaya soon went to work on his own belt like his life depended on it. He almost yelped when Shizuo's hand slithered under his shirt, tossing his head back into the mattress. Shizuo's groping, those fingers playing with his nipples, felt too good. He couldn't have himself coming undone. Not yet, anyway. Yanking Shizuo's trousers to his lower thighs, Izaya managed to kick his pants off and then he was wrapping his thin legs around Shizuo's waist again.

Grinding up against Shizuo's arousal a few times, with their damn boxers still in the way, he tried and somewhat failed not to gasp. As the choked sound escaped from his throat, he decided to take it up a notch and he pushed against Shizuo's shoulders. Taking the hint, Shizuo followed his guidance and rolled over, looking vaguely confused. Immediately, he climbed on top of Shizuo, brushing his deft fingers over Shizuo's hardness. Feeling the hand that cupped his thigh, he ducked down and ran his tongue along the bulge in Shizuo's underwear. There was a sudden grip in his hair, as if to encourage him, and he chuckled. At least he wasn't the only one getting carried away. He was so hard, he ached with need for more.

Sitting back up, he observed Shizuo's face switching from disappointment to hunger as he slid his boxers off tantalizingly. Then Izaya grabbed his hand, sticking three of Shizuo's fingers into his mouth. Sucking on the digits, he felt amused as Shizuo's face turned a little pink at the lewd sight. Pulling the fingers from his moist lips with a soft 'pop' sound, he leaned over, teasingly puffing his breath on Shizuo's throat. He darted his tongue at Shizuo's ear, feeling Shizuo's leg jolt underneath him, as if Shizuo had been shocked with electricity. Well, in a certain way... "Finger me," he purred. If possible, Shizuo's eyes darkened with even more lust at the moment those words left his mouth.

"You're really asking for it, flea," Shizuo replied, sounding irresistibly husky. He couldn't be bothered by the way that tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine, he was too busy wiggling his hips so that his naked arousal was rubbing against Shizuo's barely clothed hardness. His breath might have gotten caught there for a second, but he recovered quickly.

"Then why don't you be a gentleman, Shizu-chan, and take care of my problem for me already?" he singsonged, fake pouting at the taller man he was straddling.

"There won't be anything gentle about this," Shizuo growled. Which was great for dirty talk, but they both knew that was a lie. Considering Shizuo's massive strength, it would be overwhelmingly easy for him to injure Izaya during their sex. Shizuo was careful, though. These days, Shizuo was always careful with him. The thought caused an uncomfortable warmth to pool in his stomach. What he'd said seemed to have been enough incentive for Shizuo, because then he was diverted from his sentiments by a wet digit eagerly sliding into his entrance. Biting his lip, his brows furrowed slightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. Soon, Shizuo added a second finger, beginning to scissor and stretch him further.

Upon the third digit entering him, Shizuo started prodding around, searching for his sweet spot. He knew Shizuo had found it when he felt a surge of pleasure, resulting in him hissing and arching his back a bit. "I'm ready," he exclaimed, louder than he'd intended. That was definitely embarrassing, but he didn't make a habit of getting flustered and besides, he was too focused on craving the throes of ecstasy. When the fingers left his hole, he grasped for the waistband of Shizuo's boxers, tugging the underwear low enough for him to get access to Shizuo's groin. Reaching for the nightstand, he rummaged in the drawer until he found a bottle of lube. The fact that Shizuo kept it there just for him made him feel an undeniable hint of smugness.

Oozing the lube into his palm, he slathered Shizuo's cock with it, giving his hardness a few strokes and enticing squeezes that had his fingers digging into Izaya's shoulder. He tossed the bottle to the side and, positioning himself, he felt Shizuo helping to steady him as he pushed himself down on the other man's pulsing cock. Slowly, the head worked its way inside, the rest of Shizuo's length following until he was right at the hilt. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Shizuo's glazed eyes and lifted his hips, then brought them back down. Finding his pace, he settled into a quick rhythm of taking Shizuo in. Feeling something coil in his stomach, he remembered his anger at Shizuo. Abruptly, he was seething and brimming with desire all at once.

Leaning over as he continued to ride Shizuo, he glared into Shizuo's face so blatantly that it caught his attention in an instant, despite their... distracting situation. In response to Shizuo's questioning expression, he drove himself onto Shizuo's cock with a particularly sharp jerk of his hips, which caused Shizuo to practically writhe. "How dare you get under my skin, Heiwajima Shizuo?" At his low, sultry tone, Shizuo's rough hands seemed to quiver on his body. His nose brushed against Shizuo's, his threatening words emanating heat. "And after having the nerve to wriggle into my life like a parasite, you try to take a break from me without my permission? You think you can make me wait?" He paused then, halting all movement.

"Well, perhaps I should make you wait, then. It's only fair, ne?" The strained look on Shizuo's face was priceless. If he hadn't been so annoyed with the other man, he'd probably have taken pity on his precious Shizu-chan. Shizuo, however, wasn't going to accept the current predicament. An animalistic sound erupted from Shizuo, going straight to his cock.

"Fuck that." Grabbing onto his hips, Shizuo bucked upwards, making him curl his toes. Shizuo's hands would leave bruises on his pale skin, but they'd be simple to cover. The hickey blossoming on Shizuo's neck from earlier, not so much. Knowing he'd be griped at about it later, he flashed Shizuo a nasty grin as he met the other man's thrusts by rocking his hips downwards. He did love to mark his pretty little parasite. After all, he could be quite possessive when he'd laid claim to something. Or someone, whatever. He felt himself losing his control, his clarity, as Shizuo began slamming into his prostate. His breaths were becoming shallower, he was getting dizzy in the most delicious way. It wouldn't be too long now, he could sense they were both drawing near to the finish.

Gripping Shizuo's tan arms for support, he could feel himself trembling, he was so close. He could feel himself getting more taut... As if on cue, Shizuo seemed to tense. "Damn... you're so tight," Shizuo rasped, his thrusts starting to get irregular. Izaya bit back a moan at Shizuo's words - they seriously had to try phone sex one of these days, Shizuo would be marvelous at it, albeit a little awkward at first - practically lunging forward to smash his lips against Shizuo's in a teeth rattling kiss. Jerking his hips faster, the volume of their skin slapping increasing, Shizuo gave an especially direct thrust into his bundle of nerves as their mouths separated. "Izaya," Shizuo blurted, pressing his forehead against Izaya's.

"Shizu-!" Just like that, he swallowed his cry as he came hard, splattering on Shizuo's chest. He felt himself tighten around Shizuo as he found his release, which soon drove Shizuo over the edge, filling Izaya with his cum. The two rode out their orgasms with wild abandon, clutching at each other until the waves of pleasure subsided. Rolling off of Shizuo, Izaya listened to his panting with complacency. When Izaya glanced over to admire his handiwork, though, he stilled. Shizuo was gazing at Izaya, a faint smile on his lips. Feeling his heart flip flop, Izaya scowled internally at the effect Shizuo had been having on him lately. Noticing that Izaya was looking at him, Shizuo's face suddenly grew serious.

"You know why I storm out when we argue, right?"

Izaya blinked at the question and felt his temper flare, for once being unable to respond with anything besides, "What are you talking about?" Sighing, Shizuo turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"...I'm afraid that I might break our promise." Their promise? Izaya's eyes widened with realization. Their promise not to attack each other anymore. Shizuo was afraid that he could lose his control and hit Izaya? That was... Well, it made sense, all things considered. Yet it rubbed him the wrong way for Shizuo to be dwelling on that possibility. Having that kind of doubt in yourself was pointless, it only served to feed into Shizuo's struggle with self hatred and he wasn't going to condone that.

"You need to learn to trust yourself more, Shizu-chan." The fact that he trusted Shizuo implicitly were the words that went unspoken as Izaya leaned in, pressing a significantly affectionate kiss to the corner of Shizuo's mouth.

They'd get better at this whole 'relationship' thing, all in good time.


End file.
